Totally Spies episode 162 Space Resort
by SteveG12358
Summary: Clover tries to reserve a vacation to a space resort. The Spies and Victor team up with Blaine and Britney to go on a mission to find missing celebrities and Blaine and Britney are dating and they told Victor not to tell the others. In the b-story Larry Smarts a geek from high school returns to see Clover.


Totally Spies Episode 162 Space Resort

EXT. OUTSIDE MOVIE SET EVENING.

On the outside movie set Jackson Stricken was shirtless on the set.

JACKSON STRICKEN

Just for you to know when I see you gain. I kicked your butt.

THE DIRECTOR

Alright cut that's a rape people.

Everyone on set started to clean up the set. The Director came up to Jackson Stricken.

THE DIRECTOR

Jackson that was amazing shot that we did, great acting.

JACKSON STRICKEN

Yeah, yeah whatever.

Jackson Stricken puts on his white shirt on and walked into his trailer.

CUT TO

INT. JACKSON STRICKEN'S TRAILER

Jackson Stricken came into his trailer and sit down up at the mirror. Suddenly his trailer started to shake.

Jackson Stricken fall off from his chair from the shaking.

JACKSON STRICKEN

Hey what is going on?

CUT TO

EXT. MOVIE SET EVENING

Jackson Stricken look out from his and sees his trailer being lifted off from the ground.

JACKSON STRICKEN

What is going on around here?

FADE TO

INT. THE SPIES' PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM THE NEXT DAY

The next day in the spies penthouse Sam was reading a book, Alex was rubbing Oinky's belly and Clover was filing her nails.

Suddenly Victor came through the sliding doors of the penthouse with the mail.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey girls, guess what I got from the mail today?

ALEX

A very rare collectible Star Scout action figure?

SAM

A letter from your mother from the WOOHP rehab in Hawaii?

CLOVER

Friends your age?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

No, but it's amazing.

Victor opened up the package he got to revel a telescope.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's an advance telescope the same that the scientist use to locate life on other planets. I was thinking that we can use it to see Halley 's Comet tomorrow night.

CLOVER

Yeah, but no, this weekend we that means, the 3 of us not you are going on the amazing Star Light Star Bright Space Resort. As soon as I make reservations for it.

Clover dialed her cell phone to call the resort. She puts it up to her ear.

OPPERATOR (V.O)

Star Light Star Bright Space Resort how my I help you?

CLOVER

(into the cell Phone)

Hello I would like to reserve a room for 3 at the Star Light Star Bright Space Resort filled with hot message boys and full spa treatments.

OPPERATOR (V.O)

Are you an actress, athlete or celebrity?

CLOVER

No, no and almost.

OPERATOR (V.O)

Sorry but this resort is for the fame and fabulous.

Clover hang up her cell phone.

CLOVER

Alright Victor we are up to see Halley's Comet.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh by the way Clover you got a letter from Larry Smarts. And I readied the letter and he is coming over to Mali U.

CLOVER

You mean Larry Smart the geek that I dated back in high school.

ALEX

And who was the son of crazy Mrs. Smarts.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yeah that one.

CLOVER

Woah, woah, there is no way I am going to see him again.

SAM

Hey you dated him in high school.

CLOVER

That was one date and he helped me with my homework. Besides he is still a geek.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey Sam is a geek and you don't mind her.

CLOVER

Yeah but, I don't want to go out with a geek who has allergies, who likes comics and is just pure geeky.

ALEX

Hey it's after high school perhaps he has changed his appearance.

CLOVER

That is what I am not going to think of.

Suddenly the Spies and Victor are WOOHPED.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP LATER

The Spies and Victor landed on the coach in Jerry's office. In Jerry's office a clip from an action movie was being shown on the screen.

JACKSON STRICKEN

Ninjas, Gorillas, Ninja Gorillas, no matter what the challenge I am still going to kick butt.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey this is a clip from a Kick Butt Man movie.

SAM

How do you know Victor?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Because he is my favorite superhero.

ALEX

Perhaps Jerry wants us to have a movie marathon down here before the weekend.

JERRY

Not really Alex.

Jerry turns off the clip on the screen.

JERRY

That clip was for research preppies only.

ALEX

We were just getting to the good part.

JERRY

You can watch that later, right now it's mission time.

Jerry turns the screen back on reveling pictures of 3 celebrities.

JERRY

In the past week famous celebrities have been abducted by UFOs, like Lizzle Loe, Mike Rayon and Jackson Stricken.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey he was finish filming his 5th Kick Butt Man film.

JERRY

Done filming, as soon he was in his trailer, the trailer was sucked up into the air by a UFO like spaceship.

CLOVER

So you want us to find out who is behind all of this right?

JERRY

Correct and before you leave here are some gadgets for you.

The Spies and Victor transform into their spy uniforms. Jerry press a button on his desk revealing some gadgets from the desk.

JERRY

For today's mission you'll need 3 laser nail files, the groovy gravity boots, the quick hardening seal anything hair spray, 3 lipstick laser swords, x ray sunglasses, the keys to the WOOHP Rocket and for you Victor you'll be having 2 gadgets, a pair of rocking rock boots, and the Stunning Toy blaster, just point it and fire it at any baddy and they freeze in their tracks.

CLOVER

I wonder if it works for Mandy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey this is a gadget for work not for you own needs.

JERRY

(to Victor)

Oh and I will be sending you to protect famous movie star Bill Snit, you'll be with super spies Blaine and Britney

Blaine and Britney came through the front doors of Jerry's office.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hey Blaine, hey Britney how are things.

BLAINE

Things are good.

BRITNEY

(Whisper to Victor)

Oh and please don't tell Clover that me and Blaine are dating.

Jerry WOOHP the Spies, Victor, Blaine and Britney up through the ceiling.

CUT TO

INT WOOHP JET MOMENTS LATER

In the WOOHP Jet Blaine, Britney and Victor put on their parachutes.

SAM

We are right above Bill Snit's mansion.

CLOVER

And I better not see any funny business with Blaine.

Blaine, Britney and Victor leaped off from the WOOHP jet.

CUT TO

EXT. BILL SNIT'S MANISON DAYTIME.

Blaine, Britney and Victor activated their parachutes and floated down into Bill Snit's backyard.

CUT TO

EXT. BILL SNIT'S BACKYARD DAYTIME

They took off their parachutes.

BILL SNIT

Hey, I didn't organized a party or invited guest.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh sorry Mr. Snit we are from the World Organization of Human Protection also known as WOOHP.

BILL SNIT

Well that makes since, I am going on the bench press could one of you spot me.

BLAINE

Yeah I will.

Bill Snit go on the bench press and lifted up the bar and started to bench press.

BILL SNIT

So what brings you here?

BRITNEY

You know the disappearance of all of the other celebrities?

BILL SNIT

Yes I have heard, what gives?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

It's all of this mystery mad man who wants to be the only celebrity in the world, so the camera can only be focus on him.

BLAINE

Sounds like my ex Mandy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

You dated Mandy?

BLAINE

Totally, but I broke up with her because she is high matinees.

BRITNEY

But during one of our missions together it was love at first site.

BILL SNIT

49, 50.

Bill Snit and Blaine put the bench press bar back onto the holders. Suddenly the bar started too floated into mid-air.

BILL SNIT

Hey what gives?

Britney, Blaine and Victor look up into the air and see a UFO.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Oh no not good.

The UFO sucks Victor, Blaine, Britney and Bill Snit into it. Victor shoots out some vines from his hands and the vines wrap around a statue. Blaine, Britney and Bill Snit all grabbed hold of Victor.

BLAINE

Quick thinking Victor.

BRITNEY

But a bit creepy.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

The Vines didn't came from my hands, but they came from the ends of my uniform.

Suddenly the vines weaken and snap and Victor, Blaine, Britney and Bill Snit are sucked into the UFO. The UFO went off into space.

FADE TO

EXT. MOVIE SET DAYTIME

The Spies are at the movie set looking for clues.

SAM

The Director that Jackson Stricken's trailer was here.

ALEX

And now it's gone, only thing left are the tire tracks.

CLOVER

CLOVER

But who wanted to abduct Jackson Stricken?

Suddenly Sam's Compowered RANGE. Sam answers her compowered

JERRY

Trouble Spies, Award Winning Actress Bailey Hailey is being abducted go to France at once.

CUT TO

INT. UFO SPACE

In the UFO Victor, Blaine, Britney and Bill Snit are floating in mid-air.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I wonder where this is UFO taking us too.

BRITNEY

I know where it's taking us, to the Star Light Star Bright Space Resort.

BLAINE

I wonder why?

Suddenly Victor, Blaine, Britney and Bill Snit are sucked into a tube.

CUT TO

INT. TUBES OF THE STAR LIGHT STAR BRIGHT SPACE RESORT.

They all are sucked through the tubes. Bill Snit get separated from the other in the right tube and Victor, Blaine and Britney are sucked into the left tube.

CUT TO

INT. STAR LIGHT STAR BRIGHT VIP ROOM.

Bill Snit landed on a bed in his VIP Room.

BILL SNIT

What happened?

Suddenly an add came up on the TV. An announcer came on the TV.

ANNOUCER

Hello and welcome to the Star Light Star Bright Space Hotel, the only space hotel that the celebrity is always right.

BILL SNIT

Always right huh, I could get uses to this.

CUT TO

INT. ANOTHER STAR LIGHT STAR BRIGHT VIP ROOM

Victor, Blaine and Britney fall into another VIP room of the Star Light Star Bright Space Resort with Victor landing on Britney's breast.

BRITNEY

Victor

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sorry.

BRITNEY

It's ok Blaine did the same on our first mission together, instead of landing on my chest our lips tough.

BLAINE

Yeap we are defiantly in the Star Light Star Bright Resort.

BRITNEY

How can you tell?

BLAINE

Like the UFOs coming to and from Earth.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

OK name a baddy from WOOHP who is obsessed with celebrities.

BRITNEY

One Captain Hayes.

CAPTAIN HAYES

Correct.

Captain Hayes appeared on the TV.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Mr. Hayes please surrender and set these celebrities free.

CAPTAIN HAYES

Forget it kid, I should've made this plan years again, but now you guys are in the picture, I have other plans for you.

Suddenly the doors slam shut in the room and the oxygen level started to drop.

BLAINE

Oh no not good.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I got an idea.

Victor press on his communicator sending a text to Clover.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Now do you guys know how to breathe in space without oxygen?

CUT TO

EXT. PARIS FRANCE EIFFEL TOWER EVENING

The Spies arrived over the Eiffel Tower with their jetpack backpacks. Suddenly they hear scramming.

THE SPIES

Bailey Hailey.

The Spies dive down towards the UFO that is taking Bailey Hailey. The UFO fires lightning at the Spies shocking them and sending them falling into the water. The UFO flies off into the evening Paris sky.

The Spies got out from the water. Suddenly Clover's compowered ranged. She took it out from her pocket.

CLOVER

Hey it's a text from Victor, he saids that he Blaine and Britney are up in the Star Light Star Bright Space Resort. Lucky, how did he have reservations.

SAM

I think who had captured Victor and the others.

Sam presses the button on the keys to the WOOHP Rocket. The WOOHP Rocket arrived and hovered over the spies.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTER SPACE OVER EARTH.

The WOOHP Rocket rocketed towards the Space resort.

CUT TO

INT. WOOHP ROCKET COCKPIT

The Spies are in the WOOHP Rocket Cockpit with Sam driving the WOOHP Rocket. Suddenly laser came from the Star Light Star Bright Space Resort.

SAM

Shields to full power.

ALEX

On it

Alex activates the shields on the WOOHP Rocket causing the lasers to reflect off from the shield.

CLOVER

Still can't believe that Victor, Blaine and Britney got into the Space Resort.

SAM

They got in by getting kidnapped while protecting a celebrity.

CLOVER

Whatever.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTER SPACE OVER EARTH

The WOOHP Rocket headed towards the Space resort.

FADE TO

INT. STAR LIGHT STAR BRIGHT SPACE RESORT LOBBY

In the Lobby of the Space Resort, all of the celebrities are enjoying each other's company while enjoying the view of Earth. Captain Hayes came up to the top of the stair case of the lobby. He tapes a spoon on his glass getting everyone's attention.

CAPTAIN HAYES

Attention everyone, I would like to make a toast for all of you joining on this lovely resort. This resort is so amazing is that I am going to set up to hyper speed so it can travel far away from Earth.

All of the celebrities panic.

JACKSON STRICKEN

You monster.

BILL SNIT

There is no way you can do that.

JACKSON STRIKEN

Get him

Captain Hayes presses a button on his remote causing robot servants to appear from the floor.

CAPTAIN HAYES

I am sorry let my robot servants help you in your time of need. While I pilot the resort to our final destination nowhere.

Captain Hayes presses a button on his remote causing the resort to go into hyper space.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTER SPACE OVER EARTH

The Space resort goes into hyper speed and blasted off away from Earth.

CUT TO

INT. STAR LIGHT STAR BRIGHT SPACE RESORT ELEVATOR

CAPTAIN HAYES

This plan is successful and no one can stop me. Hahahahhahahaa.

The Spies are on top of the elevator.

CUT TO

INT. STAR LIGHT STAR BRIGHT SPACE RESORT MOVING TOP FLOOR.

Captain Hayes exited from the elevator and walked down the hall and entered into his room. The Spies leaped down into the elevator and exited.

SAM

According to the compowered Victor, Blaine and Britney are down that way.

The Spies walk down the hall to the left and came up to a sealed door.

SAM

They are in this room.

The Spies kicked the door and they stubbed their toes against the door.

THE SPIES

OUCH

CLOVER

OK what gives?

ALEX

These doors are made of steel or something.

Sam puts on the X ray sunglasses and see through the steel wall.

SAM'S P.O.V X RAY SUNGLASSES

Sam sees Victor, Blaine and Britney are in a meditative state.

SAM

They are in here, they are using a type of breathing skill, so they can breathe without oxygen.

RETURN TO SCENE

ALEX

How do you breathe without air?

CLOVER

Who cares lets free them.

CUT TO

INT. STAR LIGHT STAR BRIGHT VIP ROOM

The Spies uses their laser nail files to cut a hole in the steel door and enter into the room. Suddenly the started to lose Oxygen.

CLOVER

What is going on in here?

SAM

The room is sucking away the oxygen (to Alex) quick uses the quick hardening seal anything hair spray to seal the vents.

Alex uses the hair spray to seal the vents shut. Blaine and Britney wake up from their meditative state and Victor took a deep breath and breathe in and out.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Thanks girls, I was holding my breath for over an hour.

ALEX

How did you survive in a room with the oxygen getting sucked out?

BLAINE

We both took a class on mediation while we are working together.

CLOVER

Wait what.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Never mind that, right now we have a baddy to stop.

Suddenly the room started to shake. The doors to the room closed shut again.

ALEX

Oh no not good.

Captain Hayes appeared on the TV screen.

CAPTAIN HAYES

I hope that you enjoyed your stay on the Space Resort, but now it's your time to go. In Space.

Victor shoots his vines out from his hands and went through the walls wrapping the vines to hold the room to the resort.

BLAINE

Quick thinking Victor.

SAM

Everyone out of the room.

The Spies and Britney cut a hole in the door and they and Blaine go through it. Blaine grabbed Victor and they go out of the room.

CUT TO

INT. STAR LIGHT STAR BRIGHT SPACE RESORT HALLWAY

The Spies use the quick hardening seal anything hair spray to seal the hole in the wall.

SAM

Good thing that is out of the way.

CLOVER

Now let's stop Captain Hayes

The Spies, Victor, Blaine, and Britney ran down the hall.

ALEX

(to Victor)

SO are you going to talk the since out of Captain Hayes, like you did to your mom and Stacy?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Nope.

CLOVER

Good call on that one.

CUT TO

INT. STAR LIGHT STAR BRIGHT SPACE RESORT THE BRIDGE

In the Bridge Captain Hayes way driving the ship. Suddenly the Spies, Victor, Blaine and Britney came into the bridge.

BLAINE

Captain Hayes, surrender and let these celebrities free.

CAPTAIN HAYES

Haven't I got ridden of you spies already?

ALEX

Nope our little friend took care of that.

CAPTAIN HAYES

Speaking of being taken care of… my robot butlers will certainly take care of you.

Suddenly robot butlers came out from the floors and came towards the spies and the others. Victor took out a seed from his pocket and used his plant manipulation powers to grow it into the EMP tricks a plant that looks like a tulip with electricity coming out from it. The EMPtricks shoots out electricity causing the whole resort to power down. The robot butlers suddenly power down.

Suddenly everyone in the room started to float in the air.

CAPTAIN HAYES

Now your little friend done it, he turned off the gravity for the entire resort

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Sorry I thought that might stop the robot butlers from killing us.

Captain Hayes activates his robot shoes and flies out from the bridge.

BLAINE

He's getting away.

BRITNEY

After him.

The Spies use their jetpack backpacks and Victor uses Rocking Rocket boots to follow Captain Hayes. Victor grab Blaine and Britney's arms to follow the spies.

CUT TO

INT. HALLWAYS OF STAR LIGHT STAR BRIGHT SPACE RESORT

Captain Hayes rocketed down the hall and the Spies, Victor, Blaine and Britney follow him.

CAPTAIN HAYES

You spies won't give up do you?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

A WOOHP Spy never gives up.

BLAINE

The kid has a point.

CUT TO

INT. STAR LIGHT STAR BRIGHT SPACE RESORT LOBBY

In the lobby all of the celebrities are floating in midair. Captain Hayes rocketed through the lobby.

ALEX

Someone help us stop that psycho.

CAPTAIN HAYES

Oh stop it.

Captain Hayes fires a ray gun at the Spies. The dodge the laser blast and Blaine and Victor fire their lasers right at Captain Hayes. Captain Hayes activates his force field and the lasers bounce off from the force field. Britney tackled Captain Hayes to the floor and throws a punch in his face. Captain Hayes pushed Britney off from him and floated back into the air. Clover throws a kick at Captain Hayes sending him flying into window.

Suddenly the resort started to shake. The Spies look out the window.

ALEX

OK this is totally wrong.

SAM

We are about to be sucked into a black hole.

BLAINE

Quick back to the bridge.

The Spies, Victor, Blaine and Britney rocketed down the hall back to the bridge.

Captain Hayes pushes off from the window and goes after the spies.

CAPTAIN HAYES

Oh no you don't.

CUT TO

INT. HALLWAYS OF STAR LIGHT STAR BRIGHT SPACE RESORT

The Spies, Victor, Blaine and Britney rocketed down the hallway. Captain Hayes follow them down the hall.

CAPTAIN HAYES

You are not going to ruin my plan for hanging around with celebrities.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

The Spies are right… you are suffering from celebrity worship syndrome and I just say Jackson Stricken back there, I ask him if he could autograph all 4 of my Kick Butt Man movies. I like celebrities too, but you take it way too far.

Victor fires his Stunning Toy blaster at Captain Hayes freezing him. Victor throws a kick at Captain Hayes down the hall.

CUT TO

INT. STAR LIGHT STAR BRIGHT SPACE RESORT THE BRIDGE MOVING

The Spies, Victor, Blaine and Britney came back into the bridge. Blaine flies to the control panel. He tries to take control of the resort, but the control panel started to flash a red light.

BLAINE

Great it only responds to Captain Hayes.

BRITNEY

Good thing I got the over rid anything memory stick in this situation.

Suddenly the space resort started to shake again and goes towards the black hole.

SAM

Activate that gadget fast.

ALEX

If this is the end, I want to say that I use the good towels to dry off Oinky.

CLOVER

I entered into the Chess Club back at high school by mistake.

SAM

I got one F on one test, Victor do you have anything to say?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Yes I am sorry but Blaine and Britney are dating.

CLOVER

WHAT

Britney put the memory stick into the panel taking control of the resort. The gravity returned to normal and Blaine activated the rocket boosters to make the resort out from the black hole.

CUT TO

INT. STAR LIGHT STAR BRIGHT SPACE RESORT LOBBY

Captain Hayes fall to the floor of the lobby. The celebrities surrounded Captain Hayes.

JASKCON STRICKEN

Get him.

All of the celebrities all beat up Captain Hayes while he is on the floor.

CUT TO

INT. STAR LIGHT STAR BRIGHT SPACE RESORT THE BRIDGE

CLOVER

OK let me get this straight you two are dating?

BLAINE

Totally

BRITNEY

It's a long story.

CLOVER

I don't want to hear let's just go home.

Victor sits in the captain's chair.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This is what years of watching Star Scouts, Mr. Blaine set a course to Earth, we have celebrities to return and a baddy to return to the slammer.

BLAINE

Sure thing Captain.

CUT TO

EXT. OUTER SPACE

The Space resort goes into hyper speed to go back to Earth.

CUT TO

INT. STAR LIGHT STAR BRIGHT SPACE RESORT THE BRIDGE MOVING

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Captain's log… star date Tuesday, our mission from the boss is a complete success, we captured the bad guy, we see celebrates beat him to a pulp, we got autographs from them and a love story that I told to Clover broke her heart.

Blaine and Britney started to kiss each other.

CLOVER

Clover's Log… I am heart broken

Clover started to cry.

CUT TO.

EXT. THE SPIES PENT HOUSE PADIO THE NEXT EVENING

On the Spies' padio Victor, Sam and Alex took turns looking at Hailey's comet.

SAM

Look at that.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Isn't it cool.

ALEX

Bu where is Hailey's name?

SAM

It's only the name of the person who discovered the comet not the real name of it.

ALEX

Oh now I get it.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Would Clover want to see the comet?

Clover was sitting in a chair wearing her pajamas and eating ice Larry Smarts came to the penthouse looking handsome and fit.

LARRY SMARTS

Clover

CLOVER

Larry Smarts… is that you?

LARRY SMARTS

You got that right.

CLOVER

What happened to you?

LARRY SMARTS

While I was at Yale I entered into the Freshmen Fitness program, then I got laser eye surgery, have my acne all over my face gone, I eat healthy and my asthma is gone. I was wondering if you can date me if you want, but I understand you wanted me to be a friend. So anyway bye.

Larry Smart walk away from the patio.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Is she going to go after him?

SAM

Oh you know Clover she can go after any guy.

ALEX

Expect geeks.

CLOVER

Oh as if I am over that. Larry come back.

Clover went after Larry.

THE END


End file.
